Tengo las piernas flacas, ¿y qué?
by Elianela
Summary: ¡Su atención, damas y caballeros! Aquí estoy yo, Hermione Granger. La chica más defectuosa de todo Hogwarts. El único que parece no darse cuenta de ello es Malfoy... así que a tomar en cuenta la gravedad del asunto. D/Hr
1. Chapter 1

**Cuatro viñetas (o casi one-shots). Una por cada defecto que Hermione cree tener. Espero que les guste, y ya saben: críticas, sugerencias, etcétera.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el lugar le pertenecen a JKR. The rest is mine.**

**Sin más preámbulos, el chap.**

**Enjoy!**

**Elianela.**

**

* * *

**

**Piernas flacas**

Ajá. Tan cierto como que a Dumbledore le gustan los sorbetes de limón. Tengo las piernas flacas.

La primera persona que me lo hizo notar fue Ginny, el pasado sábado. Estábamos bajo el haya a orillas del lago, descalzas y con la falda un poco más arriba de lo normal por culpa del calor y la intensa luz del sol. A lo lejos, Ron y Harry discutían no sé que estupidez de los Chudley Cannons.

Yo parloteaba sobre el último trabajo que me había mandado la profesora Vector, alias la bruja más mala después de Bellatrix Lestrange. ¡Cinco pergaminos de un metro cada uno y lo único que obtenía a cambio era un "aceptable"! Malvada vieja… ya tendría oportunidades de sobra de restregarle mis extraordinarios por la cara. El punto es que sabía que estaba aburriendo a mi acompañante con la charla, pero realmente necesitaba descargarme con alguien. Después de todo, para eso están las amigas, ¿no?

Para lo que seguramente no se inventó la amistad es para que te digan que estás hecho un troll. Ginny se levantó de un salto, con los ojos entrecerrados a causa del sol, y se colocó en cuclillas a mi lado. Yo estaba despatarrada como un pollo asado con las piernas abiertas sobre el pasto, sin importarme demasiado que se me viera la ropa interior… hasta ese momento.

- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Se me ve algo?- pregunté, aplastándome la falda entre las piernas para cubrir mis braguitas rosas de miradas indiscretas.

- Hermione, ¡mira qué flacas tienes las piernas! ¡Parecen palos de escoba!

Eso no lo vi venir. Una puñalada por la espalda. Saben, me da igual que mis amigos me digan lo que les molesta de mí, siempre y cuando sean objetivos y tengan fundamento. Y sean amables también, por supuesto.

No obstante, a veces los amigos cometen el gravísimo error de escupir lo primero que se les pasa por la cabeza sin detenerse a pensar que somos de carne y hueso. ¿Nunca les ha pasado?

- ¿Y qué tienen de malo?

Tampoco era que había descubierto los doce usos de la sangre de dragón.

- Pues nada – ese tonito culpable de Ginny me lo sabía de memoria – pero eso no es excusa para que las tengas tan peludas.

- ¡Oye!

- ¡Es cierto! ¡Mírate!

Miré. Parecía una carretera de cactus espinosos a lo largo de mis muslos, descendiendo por mis pantorrillas hasta detenerse en mis tobillos. Es cierto que había olvidado depilarme la semana pasada, pero eso podía pasarle a cualquiera.

- ¿Hace cuánto que no te depilas?

- ¿Quieres bajar la voz, Ginny?

- Contéstame – su mirada era severa. ¿Debía decirle la verdad?

Ya, no me había depilado a propósito y la última vez que lo había hecho era hacía… ¡Demonios, dos meses! Bueno, ¿qué querían? Con los estudios, la tarea, Voldemort acechando a nuestras espaldas y el melodrama de Harry, lo último en lo que iba a pensar era en mantener mis piernitas flacuchas bien cuidadas. Además (y esto queda entre ustedes y yo), me repateaba tener que hacerlo. Desperdiciar una hora de mi precioso tiempo para sufrir como torturada me provocaba una vagancia increíble. Y si creían que el método mágico es más rápido e indoloro que el muggle, pues ya pueden irse olvidando porque es peor. Mucho peor.

- Te lo diré, pero trata de no hacer un escándalo.

- Está bien.

- ¿Lo prometes?

- Si, Hermione – me espetó sin convencerme del todo – Te lo prometo.

- Dos meses.

Menos mal que le dije que no hiciera un escándalo. La muy… pelirroja comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Esas carcajadas a mitad de camino entre las voces de Peeves y Myrtle la Llorona que te irritan a tal punto, que te dan ganas de lanzarle un Avada Kedavra en el medio de la frente a la persona que se está riendo. En este caso, mi amiguita Ginny.

- ¿Podrías calmarte? Déjalo, ya.

- Bueno… lo siento, yo… pero es que fue muy gracioso.

Clavé mis ojos en los suyos durante una fracción de segundo, intentando que mis vibras de energía asesina llegaran hacia ella. Graciosa su abuela.

- Ahora hablemos en serio. ¿Por qué no me pediste que lo hiciera por ti?

¿Qué? ¿Acaso estaba loca o se había fumado excremento de Doxy? Ya era suficiente con que yo misma tuviera que ver todos los días este patético intento de cuerpo de mujer, para que otra chica mucho más bonita que yo se ofreciera a hacerlo. Ni en sueños, qué vergüenza.

- No sé, Ginny, supongo que estuve muy atareada y…

- Sí, claro.

- ¡Es verdad!

- A mí me parece más bien que tú no tenías ganas de hacerlo.

- Argh… - con ella era imposible, testaruda del demonio – está bien. No se me dio la regalada gana ni hace dos meses ni ahora así que mis pelos y yo seguiremos como hasta hace un segundo, conviviendo en armonía.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Me vas a decir que no te molestan?

Mmm. Puestos a pensar con claridad, la verdad del asunto era que sí molestaban un poquito. De noche la piel me picaba al rozar las sábanas y cuando me duchaba sentía la misma picazón. Tenía que andar cuidándome de que no se vieran subiéndome las medias hasta más o menos la cintura, en fin; me molestaban bastante.

- Bueno, un poco sí, pero…

- ¿Un poco?

- Un poco mucho.

- ¿Un poco mucho?

- ¡Ginny!

- No te sulfures, que estaba bromeando.

El punto es que yo no estaba para bromitas, ¿entienden? ¿O me van a negar que el que te digan que tienes las piernas muy peludas es el cumplido más horrible de la historia?

- Lo que vamos a hacer ahora es deshacernos de estos dos – señaló con la cabeza a los energúmenos que tengo por amigos - , subir sin que nadie nos vea a tu dormitorio, y arrancar esas agujas infernales de una vez por todas antes de que crezcan lo suficiente como para hacer una peluca.

- ¡Pero me va a doler! - protesté.

- ¡Tú te lo buscaste, chica centauro!

- Ginny, por favor – supliqué misericordia a sabiendas de que sería en vano – No se ven tan mal…

Alzó las cejas tan rápido que pensé que había sido una ilusión óptica.

- ¿Es una broma, verdad? Mejor vamos a comparar tus piernas con las mías.

Se sentó a mi lado estirando las piernas, de un color rojizo debido a las horas de exposición solar. Al lado de las mías parecían las de una supermodelo, pero eso queda para otra charlita que tengamos ustedes y yo.

Pasó su dedo índice por mi pantorrilla de arriba hacia abajo y al revés. Luego tomó mi dedo y lo acercó a su pierna para que hiciera lo mismo. Su piel era completamente lisa al tacto.

- ¿Ves? Esto es "no estar tan mal". Lo tuyo ya es caso de investigación del Departamento de Misterios.

- Ouch. Eso me dolió.

- Vamos. Te prometo que voy a tratarte bien – su voz sonaba tan tranquila… me pregunté si de verdad debía ponerme en sus manos. Decidí intentarlo una última vez al ver que ella ya se estaba poniendo los calcetines.

- Espera, Ginny. Escúchame…

- Soy toda oídos.

- ¿Hay necesidad de hacerlo? Digo, ya sé que mis piernas se verán mejor y todo eso…pero la verdad es que más allá de la franja que se ve entre la falda y las medias, no muestro mucho más.

Me puse tan colorada como su cabello. Creo que entendió al vuelo a qué me refería yo, porque sonrió y por una puñetera vez se dignó a hablar en voz baja.

- Eso no tiene nada que ver, Hermione.

¿Me explico? Yo era virgen el sábado pasado y lo sigo siendo hoy jueves. Mi himen sigue estando intacto en el lugar de siempre. ¿Para qué rayos iba a depilarme si nadie más que yo iba a tocar mis piernitas desnudas? Sinceramente, me parecía un despropósito de tiempo. Y si no se han enterado ya a estas alturas, opino igual acerca del maquillaje y el peinado.

- ¡Oigan! ¿A dónde van?

Ron se acercó hacia donde estábamos nosotras, enzarzadas en la lucha "te depilo a como dé lugar – aléjate de mi vello". Mierda, mierda y más mierda.

- ¿Esas son tus piernas, Hermione? ¡Se parecen a las de Viktor Krum! – agregó Harry, riéndose como si estuviéramos en Felicilandia. ¿Qué nadie iba a dejarme en paz ese día?

Los dos grandullones se sentaron a mi lado, mientras que Ginny prefirió observarme desde las alturas y disfrutar del espectáculo de circo que era yo.

- Dime, Hermione. ¿De dónde sacaste estas Nimbus 2001?

- ¡Quién hubiera dicho que debajo de tu túnica ocultabas piernas de jugador!

- ¡Mira qué flaquitas son! Mi brazo es más grueso que las dos juntas...

-Vaya, ¡si hasta están igual de peludas que las mías! – exclamó Ron asombrado ante tamaña estupidez. Los dos se pusieron a filosofar acerca de porqué tenía tanto vello, que si era por culpa de un hechizo y quién sabe cuántas cosas más. Se atrevieron incluso a tironeármelos para ver si eran tan duros como parecían, ¡imbéciles!

Eso fue el colmo. Y Ginny, la culpable de cubrir mi cuota de desgracias del día y que hasta ese momento se había limitado a dejarlos hacer lo que se les cantase, salió de la nada con la idea del siglo.

- Dejen de molestarla, muchachos. Íbamos a subir a su habitación para depilarla cuando ustedes decidieron aparecerse.

Genial. Simplemente genial. Ahora lo único que faltaba era que lo publicara en el Profeta o que fuera corriendo a contárselo al puto Voldemort, así estaríamos todos informados de una buena vez. Me levanté muy oronda, aprovechando para golpear a Harry y Ron en el camino, y les canté las cuarenta antes de retirarme con los colgajos de dignidad que me quedaban.

- ¡Ya dejen de molestarme, por Merlín! ¡Tú ocúpate de tu caspa, tú de tu maldita miopía y tú de parecer al menos un poquito más inteligente que una roca hasta séptimo año! ¡Buenas tardes!

Sin hacer caso a sus gruñidos trogloditas, salí disparada y con la vista al frente hacia las puertas del castillo. Pronto recordé que me había dejado los zapatos donde los insensibles, pero me dio igual. Al demonio con ellos por un par de horas. Porque el enfado se me pasaría, lamentablemente.

Vi venir a Malfoy en dirección contraria, y supe que era mi fin. Ahora sí, estaba condenada a ser la burla del colegio entero y a vivir en el Bosque Prohibido con los hombres lobo… ja, los hombres lobo. A esas alturas los únicos que me entenderían.

Tan absorta venía yo, rumiando mi venganza, que no me di cuenta de que me había chocado con el hurón. Cerré los ojos esperando un insulto o una maldición imperdonable: en su lugar, me miró de arriba abajo con esa típica expresión arrogante que tiene, y soltó así sin más:

- Lindos pies, Granger.

Sonó limpio, sin una pizca de maldad. Malfoy siguió su camino, y yo me quedé allí pensando, congelada como una armadura. O el rubio le había afectado seriamente las neuronas, o mis orejas habían escuchado correctamente.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda. Que tu enemigo declarado desde que tienes once años te elogie (por más que sea un elogio breve y tirando a seco), te da un pelín de miedo. Sobre todo cuando ese enemigo no declarado hace que quieras vomitar hasta tu primera papilla cuando lo tienes a menos de diez centímetros.

Y no me refiero al odio.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben: críticas, sugerencias, bla.**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Elianela  
**


	2. Tetas pequeñas

**Segunda parte. Gracias por los reviews recibidos y el apoyo, ustedes son geniales y se merecen lo mejor :D **

**Espero que les guste, y ya saben: se aceptan críticas, sugerencias, etc.**

**Sin más preámbulos, el chap.**

**Enjoy!**

**Elianela **

**

* * *

Tetas pequeñas**

- ¡Qué fastidio! He tenido que usar ese hechizo…

- ¿El que me dijiste la otra vez?

- Sí, el mismo. Me lo pasó mi hermana. Fue lo único que funcionó, y ahora puedo ponerme la camisa sin que los botones salten disparados. ¿No es genial?

Fue ayer por la mañana, antes de bajar a desayunar. Parvati y Lavender estaban terminando de arreglarse frente al espejo de cuerpo entero y yo las observaba con la mente perdida en otro lugar, sin embargo estaba prestándole bastante atención a la conversación que estaban manteniendo.

Parvati terminó de abotonarse la camisa con una sonrisa de satisfacción. A su lado, Lavender la imitó. Inexplicablemente, ambas llevaron sus manos a la altura del busto y las colocaron completamente abiertas sobre él. Eso hizo que volviera de la dimensión desconocida y les preguntara, con una curiosidad que me salió de las tripas:

- ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?

- Ay, Hermione – rió Lavender con ese tonito de suficiencia que odio que use conmigo. Que no esté las veinticuatro horas del día hablando de intereses románticos (léanse los guapos de Ravenclaw, Harry, Ron, Malfoy y Nott) no quiere decir que no sepa nada del tema. El punto es que quiero hacer ver que sé todo, lo cual me juega en contra algunas veces - ¿Nunca has comprobado el tamaño de tus pechos?

Parvati soltó una risita por lo bajo. Yo la fulminé con la mirada, frunciendo el ceño. Hasta donde el resto de la humanidad y yo sabíamos, eso se hacía con una cinta de medir o a lo sumo con algún… hechizo medidor de senos o lo que fuere. Otra vez demostraba mi ignorancia.

- Pues no de esa manera – repliqué.

- Ven, te enseñaremos.

Las dos se sentaron muy tranquilas a mi lado en la cama, y ahí nomás empecé a temer por mi integridad física.

- ¿Por qué esa cara de pánico? Créeme, no te va a doler – me dijo Parvati en plan cómplice. ¿Desde cuándo tanta confianza, eh?

- Pon tus manos así - Lavender repitió el gesto lentamente, a una velocidad que me hizo pensar que yo era una retardada – y el resto sale por lógica. Si las manos abarcan todo el pecho, entonces tu tamaño es el ideal – sacudió sus amiguitas con un entusiasmo excesivo como para respaldar la teoría – Si los dedos no te alcanzan, estás muy bien dotada.

- Tamaño Morgana, ¿no? – bromeó Parvati. Qué mierda, yo a esa altura ya estaba deseando tener a mano la capa de invisibilidad.

- ¡Claro, Parvati! – ellas parecieron intercambiar una especie de chiste privado y rieron de forma comedida. Eso no me gustaba nada. Ya Parvati se había reído de mí con anterioridad, y sabía de sobra que la tenía a Lavender a mal traer porque había estado celosa de mi amistad con Ron. ¿Y ahora las tres éramos mega-archi-super-duper amigas para siempre? Todo me olía muy mal, como a una maldad cocinándose a fuego lento.

- Y si los dedos te sobran… -Lavender prosiguió en un tono ahora sombrío y solemne – quiere decir que lamentablemente, Merlín no ha sido muy generoso que digamos contigo.

- Pero no existe nada que se pueda arreglar, ¿verdad? – agregó Parvati.

- Exacto. Ahora, ¿quieres hacer la prueba, Hermione?

Dudé por unos instantes. Si estaba bien dotada, me felicitarían y sería por primera vez la protagonista de cotilleos, digamos… positivos entre las chicas de Hogwarts. En cambio, si descubrían que tenía los senos pequeños pondrían su vocecilla marca Trelawney e intentarían ayudarme en mi supuesta desgracia, lo cual sería extremadamente insoportable.

Qué va. La verdad es que jamás había reparado en mis pechos hasta el momento, salvo un par de ocasiones en que la túnica se me había manchado de salsa de tomate. Simplemente están ahí, habían empezado a crecer cuando entré al colegio y no se habían movido de su sitio, naturalmente. Tampoco hago nada para resaltarlos, como usar remeras ajustadas o escotadas. ¿Debería hacerlo? No lo sé, no es mi estilo. Pero volviendo a lo que nos compete, las amiguitas maravilla estaban esperando alguna reacción de mi parte.

Al diablo. Después de todo, nunca hago nada femenino, como leer el horóscopo o encerrarme a llorar en los baños del segundo piso. Y siempre hay una primera vez para todo. Además, nada de lo que pudieran decirme haría mella en mi autoestima.

Esto último es completamente falso, pero dejaré que lo descubran por sí mismas.

Coloqué las manos como me lo indicó. De la nada, Parvati emitió un gemido ahogado que podría haber sido confundido fácilmente con el de Myrtle la Llorona.

- ¡Hermione, lo siento tanto!

. No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, conozco un truco para rellenar tu sostén que nunca falla – me aseguró Lavender dándome palmaditas en la espalda. A todo esto, yo todavía seguía con las manos sobre mis senos y las miraba sin dar crédito a mis oídos.

- Sí, nosotras te ayudaremos.

- Eso ni lo dudes.

- Sé que es difícil aceptar la realidad, de todas formas hay que aceptarse como uno es, ¿no?

- Por supuesto. Conozco una chica de Hufflepuff…

- ¿Susie Robertson?

- ¡Esa misma! ¿Te enteraste lo de su hermano?

- Claro, querida. ¿Quién no? Escuché que sus padres lo encontraron en su cama, ¡en su cama!, con una chica, que luego resultó ser un horrible…

Basta. Tanta palabrería me secó las neuronas.

- ¿Qué tienen de malo? – pregunté a la vez que quitaba mis manos de una maldita vez de mi torso. Volvieron a prestarme atención haciendo morritos, aparentemente recordando el por qué de nuestra cercanía.

Pobrecitas, ¡si nunca me han dado problemas! No me duelen ni se hinchan cuando me viene la regla, lo cual es mucho pedir.

Lavender negó con la cabeza. Parecía estar lidiando con un convicto de Azkaban especialmente rebelde (es así de extremista, entérense de una vez) Se cruzó de brazos y su clon hizo lo mismo

- Hermione, ¿es que no lo ves?

Bajé la vista una vez, dos veces. A la tercera vez hubo un súbito ramalazo de comprensión en mi cerebro, como una dotación vitalicia de caca de dragón cayendo sobre tu cabeza sin cesar.

Ahora sí lo veía.

- Son muy pequeñas, ¿verdad? – musité, comenzando a desanimarme. Autoestima y una mierda.

- La verdad es que sí – admitió Parvati. Me entraron ganas de decirle "Gracias, yo también te quiero", pero me mordí la lengua. Si Ginny hubiera sido la que me lo dijo… oh, recordé que ella y yo estábamos un poco distanciadas luego de su metida de pata. Lo de los pelos, ¿recuerdan?

- Bien chiquitas – enfatizó Lavender sin necesidad.

- Diminutas.

- Más pequeñas que una Snitch, fíjate.

- Nunca quisimos decirte nada porque pensamos que te enfadarías, así que…

Momentito, momentito. ¿Acaso tus oídos escucharon eso, Granger?

- ¿Ustedes ya lo sabían… desde antes? – me levanté de un salto y tomé mi mochila, colgada sobre mi silla. Lo único que me faltaba era esto; que mis compañeras de cuarto se pusieran a debatir sobre mis tetas minúsculas a mis espaldas.

- No te lo tomes a mal, Hermione – gimoteó Lavender – ¡Si te lo decimos es por tu bien!

- ¡Créenos! Además, seguramente encontrarás a un chico a quien le gusten – alcanzó a decir Parvati con voz melosa antes de que saliera echando chispas de la habitación. Volví sobre mis pasos tan sólo para evitar que se quedara con la última palabra, irritada a tal punto que si osaban decir alguna estupidez más, les lanzaría tres Cruciatus a cada una

- Claro que lo haré. No a todos les gustan las pechugonas.

Está bien, está bien. Sonó bastante cruel eso que dije, y me hago cargo. ¡Pero ellas empezaron! Y yo sabía que más de la mitad de las palabras que salieron de sus bocas dirigidas hacia mí eran tan falsas como el oro leprechaun.

De todas maneras, las dos se incorporaron dignamente y enderezaron sus espaldas adrede, sacando a relucir sus grandes senos de los que probablemente están orgullosas. Precisamente eso, el orgullo, era lo que les había golpeado yo.

Sonrieron. La máscara de niñas buenitas y compasivas se les había caído al fin.

- Ni lo sueñes, Hermione. ¿Acaso eso explica que nosotras hayamos tenido más novios en un mes de los que tú tendrás en toda tu vida? – siseó Parvati.

Ay. Eso fue malicia en su estado puro. Y yo cuando me enojo empiezo a llorar cual magdalenita desconsolada, lo cual no era muy aconsejable en ese instante porque habría odiado que pensaran que ellas eran las responsables del llanto. Por lo que me mordí los labios y fingí haber pasado el comentario por alto.

- Diste en el clavo, amiga – la alabó Lavender – Mírala nada más, es como un palo de escoba…

Ya era la segunda vez que oía eso acerca de mí en una semana. Fantástico.

- … sin nada de atractivo ni curvas. Igualita a Madame Pince.

Fue suficiente. Les juro que si sigo teniendo estas rabietas me va a dar un ataque el día menos pensado.

- Cállate, Lavender. Las tetas de Parvati son más grandes que las tuyas.

¡Ja! ¡Si eso no le dolía, entonces no sabía que podía herirla más! Me fui luego de un categórico portazo dejando a Lavender con la mandíbula desencajada y a Parvati feliz de la vida, contenta por haberme reivindicado pero a la vez enfadada por las sandeces que había tenido que escuchar.

Salí de la sala común a toda velocidad, mi mente bullía. Ni siquiera presté atención al camino, sólo me dejé dirigir por mis pies que me llevaban a quién sabe dónde y por la rabia que me estaba haciendo transpirar. Porque la verdad es que algo de razón tenían.

Yo no tenía curvas ni atractivo alguno. Lo único que llamaba la atención de mí, y que obviamente no significaba un elemento de seducción para ningún muchacho, era mi intelecto. Y si a eso le sumaba mis pechos "diminutos", como Parvati los había llamado, estaba frita.

¡Ah, pero si ya llegué a la mejor parte del relato! Piensen por un momento: ¿qué era lo único que le faltaba a mi día para ser espectacularmente jodido?

Si la respuesta es Malfoy, entonces… ¡felicidades! ¡Acertaron!

Yo venía chocando a todo el mundo, y en ese grupo también estaba incluido Malfoy, quien al parecer había dedicado la última semana a tomar los mismos caminos que yo para llegar a las clases y se había empeñado en aparecerse en cualquier sitio en donde yo me encontrara sin razón aparente.

No porque yo haya controlado sus movimientos día y noche, qué se creen.

- Fíjate por dónde vas, Granger – masculló con su habitual parquedad a la que me tenía acostumbrada – Seguramente es ese arbusto que llevas en la cabeza lo que no te deja ver.

Lo que leerán a continuación probablemente salió de lo más oscuro y profundo de mi imaginación, porque de otro modo no me explico que haya pasado.

- Púdrete, Malfoy. Ya bastante tengo con las estúpidas de Parvati y Lavender que dicen que mis pechos son pequeños y que caben en la palma de mi mano y qué se yo qué cosas más. Encárgate de fastidiar a un niño de primero o de hacer lo que sea que haces para divertirte, ¿está claro?

Bueno… para ser sincera, esto lo recuerdo bastante bien y estoy segura de que pasó. Yo estaba enojada como no se pueden dar una idea por lo de Lav Lav y su compinche, y Malfoy era la excusa perfecta para desahogarme un ratito y seguir con mi vida. Nótese la incoherencia en mis palabras (es decir; ¡cómo rayos voy a decirle eso a Malfoy! ¡Él me odia! ¡Le he dado material de humillación para diez años seguidos!) y el tono chillón que debería haber hecho que todos se pararan a observar el espectáculo, como de costumbre. Sin embargo, la gente parecía haberse esfumado. Sólo quedamos Malfoy y yo, que en cuanto comprendí la gravedad de la situación quise salir corriendo.

Ya, aquí viene lo que no se van a creer. Malfoy se acercó a mí, demasiado para ser normal, y cerrando su mano en torno a mi muñeca, colocó su boca junto a mi oído para susurrar estas temibles palabras:

- No les hagas caso, Granger. Tus pechos también caben en mis manos.

¡Merlín! Si no me hice pis en ese momento fue porque mi esfínter actuó más rápido que mi cerebro. Estaba paralizada, atontada, ¡quién sabe! Su perfume estaba atrofiándome la mente, acabando con la poca cordura que guardaba. Clavó sus ojazos grises en los míos un segundo para después observarme de arriba abajo, igual que la vez pasada, y retirarse tan campante por donde llegó. Dejándome ahí parada hecha la mejor de las tontas por segunda vez, con el estómago anudado y la respiración entrecortada.

Definitivamente, tenerlo tan cerca afecta mi salud.

Pero el hecho de que me ponga tan nerviosa, o de que me siga a todos lados, o de que me diga cosas como esas, perversas y al mismo tiempo incitantes… ¿no tiene nada que ver con nada, verdad?

Lo de incitantes queda entre ustedes y yo, ¿entendido? Ni una palabra a nadie o se las verán con el Barón Sangriento a mitad de la noche en su habitación en penumbras, y créanme que eso es lo último que quieren. Así como lo último que yo quiero es que Malfoy se me acerque, por todos los cielos. Hermione, tú y tu bocota. Mira que decirle que tienes las tetas pequeñas, nada más…

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado. Y ya saben: críticas, sugerencias, etc.  
**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Elianela  
**


	3. Trasero chato

**Tercer capítulo. Quiero agradecerles a todas por los maravillosos reviews que me dejaron y que me hicieron superduper feliz, y también por agregar la historia a favoritos y alertas. Muchas gracias, las quiero :)**

**Espero que les guste, y ya saben: críticas, sugerencias, lo que deseen.**

**Sin más preámbulos, el chap.**

**Enjoy!**

**Elianela**

**

* * *

**

**Trasero chato  
**

Por si no lo sabían, en el rellano del tercer piso hay un cuadro muy especial. Sé que todos los cuadros de Hogwarts son muy especiales, pero éste del que les voy a hablar es muy, muy especial. Si es que por especial se entiende asquerosamente grosero.

- ¡Nena, con ese trasero podrías alimentar a todo el castillo!

- Buen día, muchachas. ¿Podrían convidarme un poco de jugo de esos pomelos deliciosos?

- ¡Quién pudiera ser tan afortunado como para meterte mano hasta que ruegues por piedad!

Eso es considerado lo más amable que pueden decirte. En el bendito cuadro hay tres tipos. Uno tuerto, un gordo disfrazado de bufón y un jorobado. Todos unos supermodelos, ¿verdad? Cada día ellos se encargan de hacer pasar a las chicas de Hogwarts un horrible momento. Incluida yo, aunque no lo crean. Gritan a viva voz cosas abominables y se ríen de los defectos de los demás, los muy malditos. Siempre me asegure de no tomar ese camino para ir a mis clases, sin embargo – y gracias a McGonagall, a quien quiero mucho, pero mi cariño tiene un límite – este año me han tocado casi todas en las aulas del tercer piso. Lo que significa que no me queda más remedio que pasar por aquí. ¿Entienden mi dilema?

El asunto es que ayer por la mañana a primera hora tenía Encantamientos. Iba yo sumida en mi repaso mental de lo que tendríamos que estudiar en la clase cuando ¡zas!, llegué al cuadrito. Sin darme cuenta, por atolondrada. Los tres individuos pintados al óleo cuchicheaban en voz baja y se detuvieron al verme llegar. Procuré hacer oídos sordos ante lo que sea que fueran a decirme y continué con el repaso. Obviamente, mi intento de aislarme no funcionó.

- ¿Qué tal, señorita Granger?

El tuerto habló. Generalmente es el que menos estupideces dice, pero con ese trío una nunca sabe. Asentí con la cabeza más por cortesía que por otra cosa para luego seguir caminando (es que ustedes saben que la cordialidad la llevo en la sangre). Y ahí fue cuando el bufón intervino.

- Déjala, Feste. Se cree mucho, esta pelo de rata con el trasero más chato que he visto en mi vida.

¿Es que acaso llevo un cartel en la frente que dice que recibo agresiones gratis? ¡Demonios! Un día de estos voy a transformarme en Bellatrix Lestrange y todos tendrán que correr por sus vidas. Ya lo verán.

Además… ¿trasero chato? ¿Es en serio?

Me detuve en seco y volví sobre mis pasos. Ayer precisamente no fue el mejor día de mi vida, y venía arrastrando una semana de lo más espantosa. Sin mencionar que mi período es dentro de tres días, lo que ocasiona que esté con un humor de perros. Ese gordo mugroso me iba a escuchar.

- ¿Disculpa? – le pregunté, medio hablando y medio gritando.

El tipo se acercó a mí atravesando el cuadro (porque encima ocupan toda una maldita pared, ni que fueran los fundadores de Hogwarts) y adoptó la misma pose que yo con las manos en las caderas.

- Lo que oíste, marimacho. Si alguien te saluda, lo menos que puedes hacer es contestarle. Y en cuanto a lo del trasero… - se detuvo, mirándome de arriba abajo con sus ojos saltones como huevos – bueno, la verdad no ofende.

- Pues si ustedes fueran amables y caballerosos los saludaría con todo gusto. Pero, ¡oh! – me burlé, tapándome la boca – Me parece que no lo son. Así que métanse su saludo en donde les quepa mejor y déjenme tranquila.

Intenté irme otra vez, pero ahora fue el jorobado el que llamó mi atención. Exactamente por qué me quedé es un misterio, ya que tranquilamente podría haberme largado de allí y haber dejado que se muerdan la lengua y mueran envenenados.

Qué diablos. Debo ser una masoquista de primera.

- Escucha, bonita – empezó a decir el jorobado. El tuerto, riéndose bajito con la intención de que yo no lo escuche, lo interrumpió.

- ¿Bonita, Toby? ¿Hace cuánto que no te gradúas la vista?

- ¡Oye, cállate! – le espeté, ya fuera de mis cabales. La clase había empezado hacía diez minutos, pero no me importó. Cuando estoy cerca de mi fecha de menstruación me enojo por cualquier estupidez a la de ya y mis niveles de terquedad aumentan al mil por ciento. O sea que la mayoría de las personas evitan siquiera acercárseme, y viceversa. Hasta respirar me pone los pelos de punta.

Y estos idiotas me habían puesto de muy mal humor con tan sólo unas simples palabras.

- A las chicas como tú las tengo muy bien estudiadas, niña - dijo el tuerto – Cero curvas, cero atractivo…

- Cero cogidas. Así es – agregó el bufón, con aires de profesor de universidad. Arqueé las cejas incrédula, y a continuación pensé en algo ingenioso y sarcástico con qué contestarles. Pero me ganaron de mano, maldición.

- ¿No crees que tu vida es de lo más triste? Por ejemplo, volviendo al tema del trasero. Supongo que no somos los primeros que te lo hemos dicho, ¿cierto?- me preguntó el jorobado con un tono de lástima que por poco me hizo vomitar.

Cierto. Mi trasero era todo menos grande, ¿y? Era (ajá, era) una de las únicas partes de mi cuerpo con las que estaba medianamente conforme. No era el culo de Hannah Abbott, tocado y palmeado por más de la mitad de los estudiantes de Hogwarts, pero yo estaba feliz con él.

- Mira, montaña con patas. Me importa una mierda lo que ustedes tres piensen de mi cuerpo. Es mío y hago lo que quiera con él. Por lo menos tengo uno, a diferencia de ustedes que se la pasan todo el tiempo metidos en ese cuchitril sin poder disfrutar de la vida– señalé el fondo oscuro y lúgubre a sus espaldas.

- ¡Ooooh, qué feo! ¿En serio crees que nos ofendes, Granger? – se mofó el gordo, lo cual me hizo enojar aún más - Yo que tú me preocuparía por conseguirme una vida sexual para los próximos veinte años.

- O un mejor trasero, en vez de esa imitación que parece la continuación de tu espalda.

- En serio, Andrew. Las chicas sin trasero se quedan con las manos y la cama vacías.

- Comprobado por los mejores magos, colega.

- Tú lo has dicho. Esta niña, desafortunadamente, ni tetas ni culo tiene, pobrecita

- Cuando la ves caminar no sabes si viene o va.

- Pues yo creo que se lo buscó, por ser una mandona respondona insoportable.

- ¡YA! – chillé, fastidiada a más no poder - ¡Ustedes estúpidos pueden irse a la soberana mierda con sus putos insultos y su horrible culo de acuarela, ahora mismo!

Lo sé. No es mi mejor material, ¿qué querían que hiciera? Sus ataques me habían dejado con la defensa baja y mi cerebro parecía estar en estado de shock, quizás porque hacía sólo veinte minutos que me había levantado.

Me miraron como si fuera la primera vez que me veían, y después se echaron a reír. Yo, por mi parte, me quedé allí parada igual a una estatua mientras los dejaba divertirse con mi persona largo y tendido.

- ¿Quién te enseñó modales? ¿El calamar gigante? – acotó el tuerto.

- Yo diría que fue la misma persona que le dijo que tenía un lindo trasero – terció el bufón. Los tres estaban pasándola bomba a mi costa. Estaba segura de que mi aspecto era similar al de un tomate, porque la cara se me había hinchado y coloreado por la rabia. Sentí unas ganas locas de descolgar el cuadro y mandarlo a volar. Y así iba a hacerlo, pero bueno. Llegó el que faltaba y todo se fue al demonio.

- Me parece que fue el idiota que les dijo a ustedes que tenían cerebro.

Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy. Estoy empezando a creer seriamente que se alió con Filch y la señora Norris o algo así para poder deambular a cualquier hora por donde le plazca. ¡Aparece en todos lados a donde voy! Y siempre con su cara de póker mirándome como si hubiera leído mi diario íntimo. Qué se cree. Ya me tiene harta y un buen día – el día que junte el valor suficiente para hacerlo sin que se me mojen las bragas – le voy a ir a cantar unas cuantas verdades y a exigirle que me diga porqué se la pasa mirándome.

Hoy no, naturalmente. Hoy estaba demasiado cabreada como para pelearme con rubios oxigenados y atractivos que… ya, mejor cierro el pico. Sí, porque esto empeora antes de mejorar, fíjense.

Malfoy, quien se encontraba a una distancia espeluznante (apenas centímetros. ¿Cómo es que no lo oí llegar?) tomó el cuadrito muy campante, lo descolgó de la pared haciendo oídos sordos a las quejas de aquellos chiflados, y acto seguido partió el lienzo por la mitad de un rodillazo. Lo arrojó al suelo provocando un gran estrépito, haciéndome temblar. Digno de un neandertal como es él.

- Se lo tienen merecidos por cretinos – resopló, quitándose el pelo de la frente. Para esas alturas yo había puesto una distancia decente entre nosotros y estaba tratando de escabullirme antes de que se diera cuenta. Lamentablemente mis dotes de espía, o en todo caso la falta de ellos, se me olvidaron en el vientre de mi madre. Malfoy, como era de esperarse, se dio cuenta enseguida. ¿Y saben lo que hizo? ¿Lo que el malnacido se atrevió a hacer?

_- Imperio_.

¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Me, me… imperiusó, con un demonio! ¿Pueden creerlo? ¡Es un desgraciado! Me obligó a caminar hasta donde él estaba, y una vez allí me acorraló contra la pared con tanta facilidad que me odié a mí misma. ¿Dónde estaba mi instinto de preservación, de supervivencia? ¡Se suponía que mi odio visceral hacia Malfoy tenía que impulsarme a luchar, no hacerme dócil como un corderito! Una vez que extendió sus tentáculos a mi alrededor me quitó la maldición de encima, lo que ayudó a que mis piernas dejaran de retorcerse.

- Quita esa cara de comer vómito, que no te voy a hacer daño – sonrió, si es que a eso se le puede llamar sonrisa. Intenté escapar, conste que lo intenté… pero es que su perfume olía de lo más rico y se estaba bien cómodo entre sus brazos. Por favor, olviden que dije eso.

- ¿Qué quieres? – escupí. Si me acostumbraba mucho, estaría en desventaja ante este pervertido que corrompía la moral y las buenas costumbres con las idioteces que me decía.

- ¿Qué quiero, me preguntas?

Ay, comenzó a hablar en susurros y yo sentí como me derretía en cámara lenta. Luego se acercó más (sip, MÁS) y noté cómo acercaba sus labios a mí oído. Y allí fue justo cuando olvidé hasta mi segundo nombre.

- Creo que es bastante evidente – sus manos se apoyaron en mi cintura, o lo que podía verse de ella a través de la túnica kilométrica, y su pecho formado y duro contra el mío. Ajá, envídienme todo lo que quieran. Hubiera intercambiado mi lugar con ustedes si hubiera podido, créanme.

- No, no lo es – respondí. Es que no lo era. Imposible que Malfoy quisiera meterme mano a mí, su archienemiga dientes de sable Granger.

- Vamos, Granger. Tú eres más inteligente que eso.

Me besó en el cuello sin que tuviera tiempo para detenerlo o protestar. Mi traicionero corazón se había acelerado como si hubiera corrido una maratón olímpica y las manos me sudaban tanto que pensé que iba a poder inundar el castillo. Lo que es peor, comenzó a bajar hasta mi clavícula lentamente… y ahí se detuvo.

- ¿Ya entendiste qué es lo que quiero? – me preguntó. Yo no podía responderle, tenía la lengua anudada y mis neuronas en huelga. ¿Cómo se suponía que tenía que reaccionar ante el hecho de que Malfoy me estuviera lameteando sin una pizca de remordimiento?

- Yo… no, yo… - le dije, tratando de que parara… o eso creo. ¡Llámenme la reina de la elocuencia!

- Lo siento, no te entendí – él seguía riéndose y yo seguía sin entender. El mundo al revés, ¿no lo creen?

¿Están sentadas? Si no lo están, entonces búsquense una silla, taburete o lo que más les guste. Porque lo que ahora voy a relatar es para caerse de culo (tema recurrente en esta ocasión)

Antes que nada, tienen que prometerme que no van a revelar lo que estoy a punto de contarles. Porque si lo hacen no les voy a contar nada más, y lo van a lamentar porque las partes más escabrosas… bueno, se los diré más adelante.

¿Listas?

Malfoy, con la misma tranquilidad con la que se lava los dientes todas las mañanas, puso una mano sobre mi nuca y me atrajo hacia él sin que pudiera resistirme.

- ¿Te han besado alguna vez, Granger?

¡Y yo qué voy a saber! No me acordaba de absolutamente nada.

- Respóndeme.

Más silencio por mi parte. Morganita, ayúdame.

- Voy a tomar eso como un no, entonces.

Y ahí, sin aviso ni anestesia, me besó. Me metió la lengua hasta el esófago y me mordió los labios como si fueran plumas de azúcar de lujo. Además, ¡la mano que tenía libre la estampó directamente contra mi trasero! Está de más decir que me debatí entre darle una cachetada y salir corriendo, o dejar que siguiera besándome igual que un maniático.

- Lindo trasero, sabelotodo. Me pregunto cómo será desnudo.

Tristemente, elegí la opción b. Aún peor, mi pierna se trepó solita y como por arte de magia a su cintura, lo que hizo que nos acercáramos más. Había dejado escapar un par de gemidos, cosa que aparentemente le dio a entender que lo estaba disfrutando por lo que aumentó la, digamos, intensidad. Y fue lo más excitante que me pasó en mi vida, se los juro. La lengua me ardía, la piel me ardía, todo me ardía y era por su culpa. Clavé mis uñas en su nuca, tratando de descargar el revoltijo de cosas que me estaban pasando por dentro. Él hizo más presión con sus manos, ubicadas en donde ustedes ya saben, y ahí me sentí morir.

Merlín, esto ya parece una novela rosa de las tres de la tarde. Qué asco.

Eso sí, le clavé bien hondo el talón para dejar en claro lo mucho que me disgustaba lo que estaba haciendo.

Esto pareció detenerlo.

- ¿Te gustó, Granger? – quiso saber, con el entrecejo fruncido y su mano todavía sobre mi culo, bien quietita.

- Ajá. - ¡¿PUEDEN CREER QUE LE DIJE QUE SÍ?! Menuda idiota estoy hecha. ¡Le dije que sí! ¡A Malfoy!

- ¿Quieres que lo haga otra vez?

- Por favor – sí, sí. Nada es inventado, todo es real.

- ¿Quieres que te bese?

- Sí.

- ¿Y quieres que te toque?

- Mmmmmbuenosí.

Me miró. Me miró un rato largo porque creo que hasta las piernas se me empezaron a acalambrar. Obviamente, riéndose. ¿Qué le veía de gracioso al asunto?

- Será en otra ocasión. Cuando se te pase la calentura, Granger.

Así nomás Se fue, en otra de sus impactantes salidas con efectos especiales y rayos láser. Y yo me quedé ahí, con el sudor cayendo por mi espalda, el vaquero encajado en lugares que mejor no nombrar y mi mejor cara de lela. Me había abandonado, dejándome como un caldero hirviendo. Ahí comprendí que todo había sido magníficamente planeado por él, desde la "imperiusación" hasta la acorralada hasta las frasecitas. Yo había caído en sus platinadas redes y ahora estaba metida hasta el cuello.

Pero me va a conocer. ¡No tiene ni puta idea de con quién se metió! Yo, Hermione Jean Granger, puedo ser tan mala como él y más. Se arrepentirá de haberme besado.

Aunque sí tuve que darme una ducha fría. La calentura es cosa seria, no crean.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, y ya saben: crçiticas, sugerencias, etc.**

**Los nombres de los personajes del cuadro son de Twelfth Night, de Shakespeare.**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Elianela  
**


	4. Cabello horrible o no tanto

**Último defecto. Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que dejaron reviews, agregaron la historia a favoritos y alertas, o simplemente leyeron desde el anonimato : SunnyDay3, luna-maga, ZarethMalfoy, Prixy! 25, Irene Garza, pEqUe, -Matsumoto-, ILMD, Pabaji, , La Flacu, parvaty32, EliiJaneGranger, Smithback, Ysabel-Granger, Londony, Pao Malfoy Cullen Uchiha, Abriley, LilandraBlack, CristinaLZ, Sick Lullabies, warelestrange, Majo Black, Sharos, Nasuasda, maria, Yoko, Shashira (mi Ale :), Amia Snape, Ninnys, IRLW y PelusitaBlack93. Gracias por tenerle tanta fe a esta locura de una noche, y perdón si me olvidé de alguien.**

**Espero que les guste, y ya saben: se aceptan críticas, sugerencias y lo que deseen.**

**Sin más preámbulos, el chap.**

**Enjoy!**

**Elianela**

**

* * *

**

**Cabello horrible... o no tanto.  
**

El encuentro que había tenido con Malfoy, o mejor dicho el que él había planeado malévolamente tener conmigo, me había dejado pensando. Pensaba en ello todo el tiempo. Era como un reloj despertador trabado, siempre dando lata con la campanilla. Y no sabía qué conclusiones sacar del asunto. Es decir, ¿acaso Malfoy me estaba tomando el pelo o de verdad quería… ya saben, eso tan repugnante que hizo conmigo? Todo era un revuelo y estaba muy confundida. Lo sigo estando. Y de la rabia y los sentimientos vengativos ni hablemos, que parecen haberse mandado a paseo por sí mismos. Por eso, traté de evitar el contacto con otras personas más allá de mis amigos durante la semana. A ver si me lo encontraba de sopetón y me violaba, por Merlín.

Bueno, sé que si me lo encontraba _no_ me iba a violar. Es sólo un ejemplo.

Entonces, estaba yo en mi habitación el sábado por la tarde. Hacía un día espectacular, pero extrañamente nadie estaba disfrutándolo en los jardines o en donde fuera. ¡Oh, ya recuerdo! Tocaba excursión en Hogsmeade y todo el mundo deseaba despejarse y pasarla bien luego de una agotadora época de exámenes. Yo preferí quedarme, en primer lugar porque no me apetecía estar en compañía de Harry, Ron y sus concubinas (después de todo, es lo mismo aburrirse allá que aburrirse aquí), y en segundo lugar porque apenas habían pasado dos días desde que mi período había comenzado. El primer día me pongo de un mal humor de los mil demonios; en cambio, el segundo día ya estoy más calmadita pero igual no me siento con ánimos de socializar, por lo que prefiero enterrarme hasta el alma con las sábanas y dormitar igual que una marmota.

Eso estaba intentando hacer, sin resultados positivos a la vista. Por más que daba vueltas y vueltas, no lograba conciliar el sueño. Una voz en mi cabeza me susurraba que quizás se debiera a Malfoy, pero la vocecita en cuestión dejó de hablar cuando yo me acerqué peligrosamente a la pared con intenciones de golpearme.

Salí de la cama y caminé hacia la ventana. ¿Por qué no aprovechar la tarde? Al parecer los latosos niñitos que solían revolotear por Hogwarts habían desaparecido. Ya saben, los que son demasiado pequeños para ir de excursión. Tendría la posibilidad de sentarme a leer a orillas del lago sin que nadie me molestara o revoleara Quaffles por encima de mi cabeza, lo cual es decir mucho.

El plan me sonaba muy bien. Tomé lo primero que encontré encima del escritorio que compartía con mis compañeras, sin mirar la cubierta, y bajé casi corriendo las escaleras del dormitorio. La idea de estar aislada de la civilización me tenía entusiasmada: al fin y al cabo eso de convivir con la gente no se me da muy bien que digamos. Me gusta la soledad.

En un pispás llegué a las cercanías del lago. Hasta iba tarareando, cosa que hago cuando me siento excesivamente optimista.

De repente, escucho mi nombre desde un lugar cercano.

- Granger.

Sí, era Malfoy. Y no, no se ganaron un millón de Galleons ni están en lo cierto si piensan que pasé por ahí a propósito. Les juro por mi cerebro que siquiera me enteré de que estaba allí. Miré en su dirección, y para mi desgracia estaba sentado exactamente en donde pensaba acomodarme yo: mi lugar favorito, bajo el haya. Planeé ignorar su llamado y continuar con mi vida en la que él ya estaba causando desastres. Pero naturalmente, me salió el tiro por la culata. Como de costumbre cuando se trata de él.

- ¿Podrías venir, Granger?

Lo hice por dos razones nada románticas (lo aclaro porque sé que sus mentes son sucias). Primero, porque fue lo más parecido al "por favor " que le he escuchado decir a este despreciable ser humano desde que lo conozco. Segundo, bueno… creo que a estas alturas se han dado cuenta de que me he vuelto loca de remate y que respondo a todo lo que Malfoy me pide sin chistar.

- ¿Qué quieres, Malfoy? – pregunté casi gritando, manteniendo una distancia de aproximadamente cincuenta metros entre su pálida anatomía y yo. Si me llegaba a acercar un poquito más me atontaría y empezaría a transpirar como Ron después de la final de Quidditch. Mejor quedarme lejos, lejos.

- Siéntate aquí, a mi lado. Ahora - ¿Y a éste qué demonios le pasa? Jamás obedecería tales órdenes. Ni que fuera un perro amaestrado, por todos los cielos. Además me molestó el tono de voz con el que lo dijo, como si supusiera de antemano que yo iba a hacerle caso así sin más, y sentarme al lado suyo sonriente y amigable. ¡Sí, claaaro!

En ese momento, de la nada resurgieron mis planes de venganza. La verdad es que de planes no tenían ni los pelos, porque en toda la semana no había hecho mucho, salvo maldecir a Malfoy y lanzarle miraditas de desprecio en los pasillos. Aunque casi nunca lograba cruzármelo, ya que al parecer él había optado por la misma táctica que yo, la de ocultarse del mundo. Bien que le había funcionado: esa era la primera vez en la semana que lo veía fuera de clase.

- Por favor, Granger. Creí que eras madura.

Rayos. Dijo por favor al fin, maldito sea. Y como yo soy la persona más madura entre las maduras, me llevo el premio a la Madurez del Año y no permito que otras personas insinúen lo contrario porque se llevan un puñetazo gratis, me acerqué. Capaz que conseguía sonsacar algo para tramar mi maléfico plan de una vez por todas.

Me senté. Él mantenía la vista fija en el horizonte y en el sol que comenzaba a esconderse. Parecía concentrado en algo en particular. Carraspeé para llamar su atención y que me dijera qué demonios quería – cuanto antes largarme, mejor –, pero ni por esas abandonó su postura de meditación.

- ¿Sabes qué es lo que más me gusta de ti?

¡No, no, no! Si de esta forma empezaba la conversación, sólo Morgana sabe cómo iba a terminar. O si en realidad iba a terminar en una conversación, porque con Malfoy se puede adivinar y nada más, y de repente le agarraba el ataque y comenzaba a meterme mano. Encima la pregunta implicaba que había _más_ de una cosa que le gustaba de mí. Sí, en plural. ¿Que no se habían dado cuenta?

Recomiéndenme un psiquiatra para cuando termine todo este embrollo.

- No, Malfoy. Explícate.

Eso, Hermione, eso. Cuanto más cortante fuera, más rápido se me irían las ganas de abrazarlo y besarlo y ¡MERLÍN, LO QUE ESTOY DICIENDO!

- Tu cabello – contestó, mirándome por primera vez desde que había llegado y con una sonrisa chueca en su perfecta cara de imbécil. Ahí fue cuando me convencí de que lo poco que había heredado de cordura lo había perdido por ahí, en las mazmorras o en su mansión o en donde sea. ¿Mi cabello? Podría haber elegido mis piernas flacas, mi trasero chato, mis pecas que parecen multiplicarse cada mañana, mis dientes, mis manos. Cualquier cosa menos mi cabello, oigan.

- ¿Te has vuelto loco? – Alguien tenía que decírselo, pobrecito. No podía seguir viviendo en una mentira.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? La mayoría de la gente cree que es un asco, pero a mí me gusta.

Genial. Otra cosa que medio mundo habla de mí a mis espaldas y de la que me vengo a enterar por cualquier bobo. Pero bueno, era de suponer que dijeran eso. Yo me incluyo en su grupo, porque lo cierto es que mi cabello es un asco, en serio. Mejor estar pelada que con este vello púbico de vieja de ochenta años pegado a la cabeza.

Ahora vayan y háganselo entender al desequilibrado de Malfoy, si gustan.

Él se giró completamente hacia mí, quedando de frente y muy, pero muy cerca - ¡ayúdenme! - y con su mano tomó una de las mechas que siempre se me escapaban de la coleta; luego la enganchó detrás de mi oreja suavemente y dejó la mano ahí, en mi mejilla. ¿Alguien que me ayude?

- Suéltate el pelo.

Digan que me había olvidado la varita en el dormitorio – como la soberana estúpida que soy y que nunca admitiré – porque de lo contrario habría hecho aparecer una camisa de fuerza a la de ya. ¡Con lo que me había costado armar la coleta para que pareciera algo decente y no un amasijo de nudos! Y ahora éste quería que la desarme. Sí, cómo no.

Aquí viene la parte en la que quise gritar. Y no sé si de miedo o de otra cosa, ya me lo dirán ustedes. Malfoy volvió a invadir mi espacio personal para nada más ni nada menos que soltarme la coleta él mismo, con sus manitos tan lindas que Merlín le dio. ¿Qué se suponía que hiciera? ¿Darle una cachetada al grito de ¡Atrevido!, o decir algo cursi como en las películas románticas y luego besarlo?

- Así está mejor – murmuró, metiendo los dedos entre mi cabello empantanado (SÍ, DE VERDAD) y oliéndolo, con una expresión bastante bobalicona en el rostro. Yo, por mi parte, no sabía si correr, morirme o pegarle. Nada de eso hice, ya que como siempre él me había dejado sin reacción de ningún tipo.

- ¿Qué es lo que haces, Malfoy? - balbuceé. Estaba con su boca a centímetros de la mía, que se movía como la de un pez.

- Sigo uno de mis impulsos más estúpidos – se limitó a responder, continuando con su extraña conducta.

- ¿Y cuáles son tus otros impulsos estúpidos? – podría haberle preguntado desde su segundo nombre hasta si le gustaba el juego de Gobstones, todo menos esa idiotez. Sólo serviría para provocarlo.

- Besarte, acariciarte, tocarte el trasero… – Ya tenía que cagar el momento, cómo no. Si no lo hiciera no sería Malfoy. Hasta lo de acariciar estaba bien, pero la última parte me recordó el bochornoso momento que habíamos protagonizado el otro día. Y la cara se me puso de todos los colores del arco iris, lo que aparentemente lo divirtió mucho.

- ¿Dije algo malo?

- No, sólo me hiciste acordar de lo que pasó.

- Ah, cierto – sonrió, recordando su… momento de gloria o como sea que lo llame - Ese día tuve una erección increíble… - ¡Y el muy infeliz me lo estaba contando así como si nada!

- ¡Malfoy!

¿Y qué quieres que haga? ¿Que te mienta? Además, deberías sentirte halagada por haberme causado esa erección gigante a mí, Draco Malfoy.

Ah, no. A otro perro con ese hueso, que yo no estoy para demostraciones de grandeza y menos de las de su calaña.

- Lo que digas, Malfoy. Te veo en la otra vida, ¿bueno? – me estaba levantando para irme con lo que me quedaba de dignidad y la barbilla en alto, pero él me detuvo agarrándome de la muñeca y riéndose.

- ¿Este libro es tuyo?

El libro. Me había olvidado por completo de que el propósito original era tumbarme a leer un libro. Observé la portada y a continuación me quise pegar un tiro.

El Kamasutra ilustrado para magos adolescentes.

- ¡Dame eso, Malfoy! – Decir que intenté quitarle el libro de las manos es quedarse corto. Prácticamente me abalancé sobre él, con tanta violencia que comenzamos a rodar por la hierba en una batalla que un poco más y se transformaba en lucha en el lodo. Malfoy tratando de quedarse con el libro y manosearme al mismo tiempo, y yo tratando de quedarme con el libro y meterle los dedos en los ojos. Después de mucho batallar y de unos cuantos arañazos de mi parte, terminamos los dos llenos de pasto y con la ropa revuelta. Él aún con el libro en la mano, por supuesto.

- ¿No crees que hubiera sido más fácil decirme que no era tuyo? – me espetó, sin borrar la sonrisa burlona.

- ¿Y tú cómo sabes que no es mío? – repliqué, recuperando el aliento. Que medio Hogwarts creyera a pies juntillas que yo era una mojigata no significaba que lo fuera. Pero no crean que me meto vibradores o cosas así, por favor. Tampoco nos vayamos a los extremos.

- Vamos, Granger. A mí no me engañas – me espetó, arqueando las cejas - Tú no lees estas cosas.

- Bueno… - me había humillado a mí misma tantas veces, que una mancha más al tigre no le haría daño – no. No las leo. Has confirmado que soy una santurrona, ¿feliz?

Y otra vez se me pegó como una lapa, fíjense. Pero con la diferencia de que esta vez, yo ya estaba entregada a mi destino y a lo que fuera a pasar. Si Malfoy quería arrojarme a las acromántulas para que me hicieran pedacitos y luego me comieran con cucharas de café, podía hacerlo tranquilamente. A mí no me importaría, en serio.

- Yo no creo que seas una santurrona, Granger. Y tampoco que seas tan fea como piensas.

- Pero no tengo tetas.

- Creí que ya habíamos discutido ese tema.

- Y mi trasero es plano.

- Eso ya lo he comprobado yo solito, gracias.

- Para colmo de males, tengo las piernas flacas.

- ¿Y qué? A mí me da igual todo eso.

Lo miré a los ojos, esos faroles grises por los que las chicas clamaban desmayarse y tener orgasmos en clase y demás paparruchadas. Parecían sinceros; ¿debía creerles? Suspiré.

- Que me parta un rayo – murmuré con los dientes apretados, arrancando pasto para descargar tensiones.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó inocente.

- Por todo esto, por ti, por ser la única persona que me ha hecho hiperventilar en toda mi vida. Tendría que haber sido Krum, o Ron, o cualquier otro, menos tú.

- ¿En serio soy la única persona que te ha hecho hiperventilar?

Ah, no, pero si además de estúpido y loco, sordo. Lo que había escupido era claramente una ofensa hacia su ego, sin embargo su cara gritaba a todas luces que se sentía halagado por lo que yo había dicho. Y extrañamente, también emocionado.

Un momento. ¿Emocionado por qué?

- ¿Te gusto, Granger?

Ya estuvo. Esto se pasó de la raya hace siglos. Primero quería pasar una tarde solitaria y melancólica en el lago y ahora me encuentro en una pesadilla surrealista con Draco "el terror de las nenas" Malfoy. Maldito Dumbledore que prohibió la desaparición dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts.

- ¡Claro que no! ¿Qué te has creído? - le dije perdiendo por completo los papeles.

- Vamos, admítelo. No en vano te he estado provocando estas dos semanas.

¡Al fin dijo la verdad! ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía!

- ¡Ajá! – lo agarré por el cuello de la camisa con fuerza, reprimiendo las ganas de sacudirle el esquema un poco y que así se dejara de fastidiar – Con que esas tenemos. ¿Se puede saber por qué me elegiste como tu pasatiempo de media tarde, Malfoy?

- Bien… digamos que hace un largo tiempo que vengo prestando atención a cómo me miras y la forma en que me evitas. Es más que obvio que sientes alguna clase de enamoramiento infantil hacia mí, Granger.

¿Enamoramiento infantil? ¿Está hablando en serio? ¡Ya le voy a dar yo su enamoramiento infantil! ¡Habrase visto!

- ¿Ah, sí? Pues aquí el único infantil eres tú, Malfoy. Persiguiéndome en los pasillos y apareciéndote de la nada, ¿así es como creíste que ibas a llamar mi atención?

- ¡Pero claro, mujer! Y vaya si lo conseguí. Míranos.

Estaba en lo cierto el condenado. Gracias a su acecho constante había logrado llegar a tolerar su cercanía, hablarle sin insultarlo (mucho) y hasta corresponderle ese patético intento de beso que me había dado. Todo en tiempo récord. Por su culpa ya no éramos más enemigos; sólo Merlín sabe lo que éramos. Y no sabía si odiarlo por eso o qué. Es que antes yo me sentía bien odiándolo. Era tan fácil como andar en bicicleta (claro que yo no sé andar en bicicleta, pero para el caso…) y estaba acostumbrada a hacerlo. Pero ahora cada vez que intentaba resucitar mi resentimiento, lo único que podía hacer era recordar el bendito beso y nada más.

- ¿Era esto lo que querías? – le pregunté. Estábamos bien cerca y a mí ya no me importaba, eso de alejarse era cuestión del pasado.

- Digamos que sí, pero todavía hay muchas cosas que quiero hacer contigo – sonrió de lado, contagiándome la sonrisa – Si tú quieres, claro.

Miré en derredor. El lago estaba quieto y el sol a punto de ponerse. Lo único que se oía era el murmullo de los pájaros escondidos en las copas de los árboles.

- Bueno. Pero cuando se haga de noche nos regresamos al castillo, ¿entendido?

- Por supuesto.

- Y si veo que se te va la mano se acaba la fiesta, ¿está claro?

- Sí, sí. Tú déjame lo de las manos a mí que yo me encargo. Para algo soy el más experimentado de los dos.

- Déjame que me ría. Hay mucho que no sabes de mí, Malfoy.

- ¿En serio? Entonces, mientras tú me cuentas lo que supuestamente no sé, yo me meto por aquí…

- ¡No, por favor! ¡Ahí tengo cosquillas!

- Bueno, bueno… entonces por aquí.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra! ¡Ahí también!

- ¡Y un cuerno, Granger! ¿Algún lugar en donde no tengas cosquillas?

- Mmm… - mi dedo índice se deslizó hacia abajo por mi pecho, más allá de mi clavícula - ¿qué te parece aquí?

Malfoy rió. Yo, encogiéndome de hombros mentalmente, también. Después de todo, las ratas de biblioteca asexuadas tenemos hormonas y necesidades que deben sí o sí ser satisfechas, como todo el mundo. ¿No lo creen?

- Interesante. Realmente interesante. Siempre me pregunté de qué color usabas los sostenes.

- Menuda imaginación, si así es como empleabas tus ratos libres entonces…

- Lo sé, estoy enfermo… ¡Genial! Me encanta el encaje verde.

Sólo puedo decir que después de ese día, Malfoy se aprendió de memoria cómo era cada uno de mis sostenes. Y aceptó mis defectos sin chistar. Así que ya lo saben, chicas: hay que aprender a quererse como una es y ser feliz con lo que nos tocó, que así es como se consiguen las mejores cosas. Si no, mírenme a mí. ¡Quién lo hubiera dicho de la zonza de Granger!. Mi mundo dio un giro de mil quinientos grados.

- Granger, tus tetas son las más suaves que he manoseado en mi vida.

Sí, ya lo sé. Algunas cosas nunca van a cambiar.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, y lo de siempre: críticas, sugerencias, etc.**

**Gracias por leer!**

**Elianela.**


End file.
